The Queen Who Would Be King
by Squiggles78
Summary: The Doctor and Rose set the TARDIS to random and land in ancient Egypt. They are immediately worshiped by slaves and locals and are taken to the Pharaoh, a young queen who already knows who they are. mysteries unravel and conspiracies arise. rating may change! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"So, miss Tyler" He shouted from the other side of the console. "Where will it be today then?" He enthusiastically jumped and span around, hitting buttons and pulling leavers gleefully.

"Oh, I dunno" she laughed "surprise me!"

He looked up at her with excited eyes and said "well, you asked for it"

He flipped up a leaver on the TARDIS and the room shook into flight, sending them both flying around the room. She held on to the console for dear life and laughed with The Doctor, spinning out of control. Excitement and anticipation flowing through them both, the wonder and danger of where they might land, just like every other day felt like nothing else imaginable, a feeling that only existed on the TARDIS.

They landed with a thud. They both stood up straight and The Doctor ran towards the door, grabbing his long brown coat that was hanging from a large golden branch as he passed. She hoped over and he threw the coat over himself. He proceeded to hold out his open hand at her, wiggling his fingers.

"Ready?" he asked. She smiled with her tong between her teeth and took hold of his hand. He beamed back at her and stepped forwards, opening the doors.

They stepped outside and froze.

Their little blue box was completely surrounded with men and women with their heads to the ground, bowing at them. They were all dressed in white tattered robes and had darkish skin and black hair. They were all in total silence.

They had landed in a massive open room, filled with gold, marble and orange-yellow stone, decorated with massive statues of men with the heads of jackals and cats and lions. There were strange markings on the walls, as Rose caught sight of them, she could see both the complex drawings and symbols along with English translations almost as if they were flickering back and forth. It was all very familiar to her. She took in the scene for a moment and put the pieces together.

Egypt. They were in ancient Egypt.

The Doctor was also looking around, mouth hanging open like a goldfish trying to utter words. Had these people watched the TARDIS materialize? Did they think that this was some sort of message from their Gods? Something told him they were probably in trouble.

A small section of the people just ahead of them started to shuffle apart to create a pathway in the middle, all still keeping their heads down.

The pathway revealed a tall bald man walking towards them.

He was wearing a thick golden necklace, gold wrist bands and a while skirt-like robe. He had very dark skin and sharp blue eyes.

He looked very young, probably in his 20's, quite good looking too.

He was followed by two young girls who looked no older than 17, both with straight black hair encrusted with gold beads, they wore similar jewelry only bigger with huge golden hoops as earrings and extremely heavy black eye makeup. They both carried a small golden box each. Their thick necklaces were just long enough to cover their exposed breast, and they wore _very_ thin paces of white cloth as skirts. They were practically naked.

As they approached the end of the pathway, the two women dropped to their knees and laid most of their bodies on the ground keeping their hands and faces stuck on the floor, bowing to the TARDIS and its passengers with the boxes slid out in front of them. The bald man continued to take some steps forward and lent on one knee, with his head to the ground in appreciation to the visitors.

A moment passed and nothing happened. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in bewilderment. The room was filled with a think and heavy silence that if anything was just getting awkward.

"Uh..." The Doctor began "Hello..." His voice echoed through the large open room and it once again filled with silence before the man looked up at him.

"Your arrival was foretold." He said "We welcome you with gifts" He gestured to the women behind him.

"Oh uh, gifts won't be necessary" said the Doctor "tell me, what exactly was foretold?"

The man look at him, confused. "The arrival of a God" he said "The pharaoh has been waiting"

..o0o..

More soon! :D PLEASE review and thank you sooo much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

After some time of refusing to ride in a chair of gold carried by slaves, Rose and the Doctor were escorted by the bald man, who gave his name as Senenmut, along with the two women and some others towards where the Pharaoh had been waiting for them.

They were watched and starred at the entire time. Their escorts were only speaking when spoken to. Rose made sure to practically glue her hand to the doctors, afraid of what would happen if she was left alone with the strange and ancient people.

They walked through the large building and out into a market type place. The area was crowded with people working and walking around the stone paved streets, nothing like what Rose pictured to be the vast empty deserts of Egypt. The sands were full of buildings and shops and people all living their ordinary lives.

"Tell me Senenmut, who exactly is Pharaoh?" asked the Doctor?

Senenmut shot him a strange look but quickly changed his expression to natural and answered "Hatshepsut was named our Pharaoh three days ago." And turned to carry on walking.

The Doctor leaned in to whisper to Rose. "Ah" He said with glee "First ever woman to be truly accepted as Pharaoh."

"hat-eep-ot?" said Rose confused

"Hatshepsut" he corrected

"Hatch-ep-sot?"

"_Hatch-shep-sut_" he said impatiently.

"She brought twenty years of peace to Egypt and Married her half-brother-" He continued. Rose looked up at him with shock clear on her face.

"Oh don't look at me like that" He said "it was normal here, kept the blood _clean_. Weird part was though, she died very mysteriously. Statues and portraits of her were gathered and destroyed when her nephew took over, no one know what really happened to her."

"What, she just disappeared?" whispered Rose.

"Kinda yeah" he shrugged.

They came across a large long set of white stairs, leading to a very roman looking building with huge pillars and ascending stories all built into a mountain. They began climbing the endless stairs and reached a corridor placed in the middle between the massive pillars. The heat was quickly becoming unbearable and the Doctors large coat was thrown over his shoulder.

They were encouraged to lead the way through the building. Huge golden doors were opened for them as they walked along. The walls were magnificent and beautiful, with endless mosaics and encryptions painted in bright gold and blue paint.

They reached the largest door yet, leading into a massive open room. There was no roof and the cool breeze was welcome after their seemingly endless journey. A long pathway lead to a single chair, surrounded by half naked men and women holding large leaves and fanning the woman in the chair.

She sat, tall and proud. Her dark skin covered _only_ by huge gold jewelry, her hair covered with a blue and gold stripped cloth with a golden serpent on the front.

Her eyes were closed, but black with makeup, making her eyes seemed as if they stretched across her entire face in a thin line.

The two men either side of her stood straight and stopped fanning her with the huge leaves.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a sharp bright green.

The Doctor and Rose slowly approached as she eyed them, unmoveing. Rose looked back and forth from her to the Doctor, following his steps carefully, being sure not to offend the most powerful woman on the planet. The Doctor was moving slowly, keeping direct eye contact.

They reached about three quarters of the way down the pathway and he gracefully bowed down to the woman on the throne, sill keeping eye contact. Rose copied him, slightly stumbling in the process.

They held their position for a while and the room fell silent. Rose's heart was in her mouth and she kept her head down, still looking to the Doctor for guidance. She realized this was not always the best thing to do, especially in the presence of royalty. He often offended people. Hearing the words '_off with their heads_' was a usual occurrence when travailing with him.

The Pharaoh slowly lifted up one arm, still keeping eye contact. An intense second passed and she snapped her fingers once, sending three men to their sides with offers of fruit, wine and other luxuries.

They were clearly slaves. Scars covered their bodies and they were thin. They youngest must have been about 14. Rose took another look at the woman sitting on the throne. She wondered how old she actually was. She was definitely younger than Rose, probably about seventeen, maybe younger.

The Doctor paused for a moment, considering the situation. She wondered what he was thinking, maybe he thought they were lucky to not have been killed on the spot at the pharaoh's command. Maybe He was equally as confused as she was. She really had no idea what to do in these kinds of situations.

The Doctor looked at the food, at the boys and then back at the pharaoh.

"_No thank you_" he said very clearly and slowly, almost bitterly.

The boys stood back to the side. the Pharaoh had a small curl of a smile on her lips, like she knew exactly exactly what he would have said after all.

She was very pretty, with small features and petite frame. Her face resembling a pixie of sorts.

She slowly stood up, sending everyone else in the room to the ground in worship of her. She paused for a moment, clearly enjoying the power she held as the new leader of Egypt. She spoke kindly but firmly.

"I welcome you to my kingdom, and my home" she said "May I ask your names?"

The Doctor ended his bow and stood up, putting his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Im the Doctor, and this is Rose" he confidently blurted out with a smile "and you are Hatshepsut, brand new pharaoh of Egypt, the chosen child, I presume."

She just looked at him, still a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"The queen who would be king, im I right? I assume you just lost you father then, terrible tragedy. Were sorry for your loss, arnt we Rose?" he went on.

"yes" she said " You were there."

The Doctor considered this for a moment.

"Uh..Nope. Not yet. Ive never been here before. Tuthmosis the first was Pharaoh, correct?"

"He spoke of you many times, Doctor" She said "only to me."

"Well, that's something to look forward too, aye Rose?" Rose tried to hold back the smile threatening to take her lips. She was still perched on her knee while he quickly became confident enough to start acting like he owned the place. Rose saw no point in continuing her bow and stood up to join him.

Hatshepsut smiled again to herself and raised her hand in a swift motion. One of the young boys quickly fumbled to bow at her feet as quickly as possible with his head to the floor. She frustratedly snapped her fingers and he arouse to her height.

She took a moment to whisper something in his ear. He nodded and quickly stood at the Doctors side.

"Hondo will take you both to a room in the palace. You are welcome to stay along as you wish." She sat back down and closed her eyes.

and with that there were escorted by Hondo and a group of young boys who carried comfy looking chairs many stories up in the beautiful building. They were also accompanied by two young top naked girls, who were obviously just their to look pretty and hold plates of fruit. Their escorts attempted to lift them up onto chairs rather unannounced and the Doctor managed to kick up a fuss until they allowed them to walk, resulting in rather strange looks between the slaves.

When they reached their detestation Hondo pulled back a thick piece of cloth that hung as the doorway, revealing a beautiful large and colourful room.

On the opposite side of the room there was no wall, but a spectacular view of the working city instead. The sun blazed down on the orange sand making the entire world look like it was on fire.

The room itself was much bigger than it needed to be. There was a bed in the middle of the room that was very low to the ground. It was covered with bright pillows made out of various materials that had been dyed blue, purple and probably just about another dye at hand.

Large sheets of material were draped around the giant balcony-like window and plates of fuit and wine were occupying most of the floor around the bed. In the corner of the room was a shiny metal tub filled with cool clear water.

Other parts of the room held shelves and tables holding huge gold pieces of jewelry and clothing.

It was a lot to take in.

Hondo bowed and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"twelve?" shouted a very shocked Rose. "She was twelve?"

"i know, I know." said the Doctor "It sounds bad, but you have to remember that people from this time didn't really live very long. They had to get married at a young age, especially royalty."

They were both sitting on the pillows that had been laid out on the ground as a bed, picking at some of the fruit from the shining silver bowls in their room.

They were thankful for the lack of walls, The heat was becoming rather irritating. The Doctor had removed mos of his beloved pin-stripped suit, leaving only the trousers and white shirt, half rolled up and unbuttoned from the top. Rose could understand now why people were so naked here and half wanted to join them if it wasn't for her _boundaries_ loving company.

"Yeah but it was still her _brother_!" she said, half laughing.

"half brother" the Doctor corrected, throwing a grape in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. He almost fell backwards as the fruit bounced off his cheek and rolled away.

Rose laughed and picked off another grape

"same difference" she said, throwing the grape in an underarm throw towards the Doctor. This time he caught it with his hand and placed it in his mouth.

"well, they think they are descendants of the gods. If they just had babies with _normal _people then those babies would only be _half _gods. They thought marrying brothers and sisters was a fantastic idea" He picked off a grape and threw it towards Rose. She attempted to catch it in her mouth, but missed.

"so why are they worshiping _us?_" she asked, throwing a grape. This time he caught it in his mouth.

"look at us" he said, further lifting up the sleeve of his white shirt. "were white as snow, people don't just turn up in the middle of Egypt without a tan, and they saw the TARDIS materialize from thin air!" he threw another grape "plus it seems like we've been here before,_ well_, in the future, _well.._ our future, their past"

Rose broke the rhythm of their grape throwing game and thought about it for a second.

"Doctor, there not gonna sacrifice us or somming are they?"

The Doctor smiled and shrugged his shoulders

"I dunno" he said casually "depends"

she became uneasy and sat up a little straighter, whist he continued to lay in his comfortably relaxed position.

"depends?" she asked. The Doctor was holding one of the bottles of wine up to the light, pulling a strange face at it.

"Depends on what?"

he took a mouth full of the liquid, pulling another face and spat the wine out into a near by cup.

"ehh... well, depends on a number of stuff" he wiped his tongue on his sleeve to rid the taste "who they think we are for starters. What they might want us to do, what we _may actually_ do and I'll probably do something to piss them off the next time we come here"

Rose gave him that _not-helping_ look and took the bottle from his side. She took a swig and pulled the same face of anguish that he had, only instead of spitting it out she swallowed with a regretful gulp.

"augh" she said "these people drink petrol"

he laughed and dropped himself laying upright on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Doctor?" she asked

"yeah?" his eyes were closed now as he began to relax.

"y'know all those.. conspiracies and stuff? About aliens in Egypt?"

He let the smile beam across his lips. "yeah? What about them?"

"well, come on then." she laughed, putting the bottle to the side. "how much of them are true?"

he thought about this for a moment, still smiling. Instead of giving her a proper answer he tapped his nose with his finger in that annoying way that people do when they don't want to tell you something.

"i bet it was all you, wasn't it!" she said playfully, giving him a shove.

"I didn't say that" he said

"tell me!" she begged "come on, this is all a bit of a coincidence an they've obviously seen you before"

"how do you know it was all me?" he said "how do you know it wasn't _you_?"

she thought for a moment. "well im your responsibility" she concluded, also allowing herself to drop into the pillows. He laughed and they both let their minds wander for a while.

The Doctor had turned over and was looking out the huge window at the night sky and the city below.

All he could see from where he was sitting were the bright unpolluted stars in the pitch black sky. The once orange mountains of sand were a cool silver in the distance. every time he came to a new place, he felt like he was seeing the stars for the first time all over again.

He could hear the people below, still working though the night, never getting much rest. some would be lugging around huge blocks of concrete sand and others preparing for the hot day of work ahead of them.

Rose was facing the opposite direction, watching the light coming from behind the sheet in their doorway.

"does it bother you?" she asked, in a hushed and relaxed voice. He didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He sighed.

"you know it does" he said

"then.. cant you do something?" she said, hopefully.

"I cant just free the slaves, Rose." There was a tint of frustration i his voice.

"i know" she sighed "its just.. y'know. It feels so.. _wrong. _I mean, these people, they will die as slaves. They wont know what it feels like to be free, ever. I -I don't know if i can just _watch_"

The Doctor didn't reply and she took the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. She understood that there was nothing he could do with out drastically altering the future of the human race, and she knew how much it hurt him to have those restrictions.

History would always be _look-but-don't-touch_ with them, along with most things.

She let herself get lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly gasped and sat up at the silhouette of a man standing outside the doorway.

The Doctor immediately sat up too "Its okay, its fine" he said too her "their just guards, they've been there all night"

She relaxed a little. "they've been guarding us? All night?"

"yeah, its fine. their not a danger too us" he said, sliding down back into a laying position.

She laid back too, slightly more stiff and tried to relax again.

"but what are they guarding us from?" she asked rhetorically.

The Doctor replied with "we should get some sleep" and turned back over.

She thought that that was not exactly the most comforting thing he could say to her, but he was not exactly the most comforting man.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, ever conscious of the enslaved men, willing to give their lives for them, standing just outside the door.

o0o

o0o

o0o

:D

what do you think so far? there is more too come, i promise.

please leave a review :) and thanks for reading so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next morning after breakfast Rose and The Doctor were lead rather hurriedly down a small corridor by four very large guards. They were not told of the nature of their journey, only that the Pharaoh wished to speak with them. Their guards walked with them at all sides, leaving no gaps for escape.

The Doctor looked rather content while walking, enjoying the view of the beautiful building around them. He attempted to make idle conversation with their guards, who appeared to be men of little words (unlike the Doctor, who continued to go on and on about some kind of thermal-dynamics)

Rose on the other hand was uneasy. How did she know they wernt to be executed? Or sacrificed? Or mummified? She hated it when the Doctor never told her anything, especially in ancient times. It was too easy to offend people when you know nothing about their culture, and in all honesty, she just didn't really trust humans.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the guards stopped rather suddenly.

The two guards a head of them dropped to their knees in sync, then the two guards behind them did the same, bowing in silence.

The Doctor stopped talking and a confused moment passed.

In front of them was a very small child. He had short black hair, wore a white robe around his waist and had the same brilliant green eyes as Hatsheput. He looked around six years old.

He looked at the Doctor, then at Rose and back to the Doctor. He frowned at them as if they had done something greatly offensive, turned and continued walking past.

The Doctor looked at Rose, frowning with confused eyes and his mouth slightly open. She looked to him waiting for an explanation but he shrugged his soldiers in response.

The child had obviously been of royal blood, but the angry and old look in his green eyes made him look 100 years older. Why had he looked at them like that? He was only a child.

The guards stood back up and continued walking.

They reached a large pair of gold painted double doors. Apon entering the four guards separated to stand on either side of the doors both inside and out.

The doors were closed tight and the sound echoed through the room.

It was a circular room, brightly painted with sheets of material hanging from the ceiling. large sculptures of jackal headed men holding tall spears stood along the walls.

In the center of the room was a large round table. It occupied most of the room and only the Pharaoh was sitting at it.

She looked very relaxed, almost as if she was meditating, with her eyes calmly closed and hands laid out on the table with her palms facing upward. She was dressed in similar magnificent jewelry as the day before and it was hard to tell if she even had any real clothes on at all.

To her sides stood two large men, both bald and facing away from them. They held similar tall spears to the statues and were dressed in plain brown cloth.

To her right was the man they had met when they first arrived. Senenmut, who was apparently important enough to face them, but not sit down at the over sized table.

Hatshepsut slowly opened her heavily made-up eyes.

She looked through them and tilted her head to see the two guards that had escorted them into the room. The men hurried over, pulled out the two chairs for Rose and the Doctor, bowed and walked out of the room. Her eyes never left them until the door was once again shut tight.

When the echo of the doors had faded her eyes shot back up to her guests.

The Doctor nodded to Rose and then sat down, she copied his movement and made herself comfortable. The Doctor rather confidently placed one elbow on the brightly polished table and held his chin in his hand, looking like a bored school student in a class room. He raised his eye brows and shot her a content smile with his lips pressed lightly together, waiting for further instruction.

Hatshesput relaxed her hands into her lap and leaned back in her chair.

"I'd like to know to nature of your visit" she said in a soft voice.

He twiddled his fingers against his cheek and streched out his hands, leaning back.

"well" he said "why was i here the last time?"

Hatshepsut looked at him for a moment, her face unreadable.

"You bring death, Doctor" she said calmly "Anubis is a part of you. A part of you in wolf form, and a_ bad_ wolf at that"

Rose gasped at Hatshepsut's chose of words. Hatshepsut let out a small grin that didn't touch her eyes.

The Doctor frowned and his eyes flickered up to one of the statues of the Jackal headed man. The god of death, half man half wolf.

"you said _wolf_" said Rose, leaning in closer "what makes you say wolf and not jackal, why is it .._bad_?"

"its the simple truth" she replied "danger follows you at every turn, it is a simple fact. My people believe you are a god. The god of _time_ itself." She leaned in closer and smiled as she spoke "But I know that's not true. You are no god, but you are certainly no man, not a man of this world."

the Doctor was frowning intently "what do you mean?" he said in a low voice

"You are from the stars" she said "and you wander with this woman, _daughter of Ra the sun god_ so they say" she smiled at Rose

"where did you find this information?" asked the Doctor, concerned.

"Our friends" she said "From the red planet. They teach us and triad with us-"

The Doctor sat up quickly, making Rose almost jump out of her seat

"you've been trading with aliens!" he shouted, throwing his hands into his tuft of messy brown hair with the sudden realization.

"I bloody knew it!" Rose said to him "I told you, didn't I!"

before they could react the two guards that were turning away had their spires pointed towards both of their faces. Hatshepsuts finger was held firmly on her lips and she starred at them with warning in her eyes.

They were both startled enough to stop shouting about aliens and sit still.

Their was something off about the guards.

The Doctors face became washed over with disgust and he stood up. Rose quickly threw her hand over her mouth to hold back the scream that threatened its passed her thought and through her lips. It almost became a sob as she began to process what they were seeing.

The two guards had been mutilated. Their mouths where sown shut in a messy thin line across their faces. Their eyes had been removed and empty and hollow flesh remind in their place.

Hatshepsut spoke calmly and quietly.

"The price to pay is small, this secret is too precious to spill"

"you cant just _silence_ people like that" Rose gasped in a spill of stuttered words.

"Was that really necessary?" shouted the Doctor under his breath "treating _your own people_ like animals!"

"they react to shouting" said Hatshepsut calmly. "If you shout, the will kill you with a single throw of a spear"

a moment of heavy breathing passes and the guards lowered their weapons back to the original standing position and turned back to face the wall.

The Doctors breathing was still heavy with anger and disgust.

"How long?" he asked "How long have you been trading with them? Who are they?"

she still spoke calmly and softly

"They are my ancestors"

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

augh! sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with collage and stuff -.- sorry if it felt rushed but PLEASE review and more soon :)

thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"I assume you know its illegal" The Doctor said calmly. She didn't reply.

"Gralzorian then, those are you're people. Occupying Mars as a trading port, typical. I don't think you realize how much trouble you will be in, these people have barely invented the wheel and you're trading with them?"

"I was born on Earth, Doctor." she said in her velvet voice "my mother was human. Glactian laws are not my concern"

he angrily sighed and sat back in his chair

"and you expect me not to tell anybody?" he said.

"I am sorry Doctor" she began "you have been a good friend to my family for many years, but I must be sure of your cooperation" She stood up and snapped her fingers. Two guards entered the room and stood either side of Rose. They realized what was happening .

"oh no, that's unnecessary" he started. They picked her up with ease ignoring him.

"Doctor?" she shouted as she was quickly carried thought the door.

"Rose! No!" his face was once again met with two sharp spires and every one stood still for a moment, freezing the panicked and adrenaline filled atmosphere. He held up his hands in defeat to the guards and looked to the Pharaoh

"Please. just let her stay with me"

for the first time in their visit her eyes appeared genuine

"i am sorry Doctor"

she looked to the guards and they took her away.

...

he sat in their room, arms folded and lying flat on the soft empty pillows. He was frowning intently and couldn't be more frustrated.

How long were they really going to keep them here like this? Was she safe? Did they hurt her? He sighed and turned over, feeling powerless. The heat wasn't helping either. He had already removed his shirt and was barefoot but still his skin felt as if it were on fire. Feeling restless he stood up and walked to the large open window, waiting for a refreshing breeze, but was only greeted with still hot air.

He peered down over the small fence separating him from the shear drop from the window.

A ledge.

He raised his eyebrows and looked back at the door. There was really no reason for the guards to have to check up on him. And she couldn't really be for from here.

Keeping an eye on the door, he stepped over the small railings and placed his feet onto the thin ledge. It was enough to walk on, but not enough to be safe. It would only take one slip and..

he took a breath and followed the pathway with his eyes. It seemed to go along every window of the building. He had to find her room eventually.

He shuffled his feet along the stone slowly, keeping tight to the wall. He was grateful for the large bumps and gaps that made it easier to hang on.

The nearest window alot closer from the comfort of his own room.

He was now half way between them. His fingers ached from gripping the wall so hard and his arms were shaky. This was a bad idea.

Finally he reached the window ledge.

He slowly peered inside to find..

No Rose. But a rich looking couple lying on a sofa, kissing.

_God please don't have sex while im here_ was his initial thought. He wrinkled his nose much like a five year old would after seeing his parents kiss and continued shuffling along, grateful for the small metal fence to hold onto and confident that they were both too occupied to notice him.

He reached the end of the blissful railings to be back to scaling the now to familiar wall. He got a good grip and began shuffling along.

He reached about three quarters of the way when the feeling of regret once again made its way into his head. His feet ached from walking on tip toes and his hands shook from the awkward angle he held himself up. Who knew who was in the next room.

He thought about turning back when something bounced off his head. He looked up with a confused face to find another round cold object bounce off his forehead.

Grapes?

His eyes lit up when he saw her in the room above him.

"Rose" he whispered with a smile

"you bloddy deaf?" she said. grinning. She disappeared for a moment only to be replaced with a long rope of tied up bed sheets and towels that rolled down next to him.

He looked up at the window and back at the sheets.

"my life is now in the hands of Rose Tylers handy work" he said to himself

"oi!" he heard from upstairs and smiled at her response.

He gripped the make-shift rope with one hand, trying not to lose his balance and gave it a tug, testing its sturdiness. It seemed safe.

He quickly swapped his grip on the wall for the rope, letting his body swing in adjustment and began to climb.

Again, her window looked much closer from where he'd started.

When he reached the top she immediately began to help him up and over the metal fence, trying to stay silent.

Pulling him over was a struggle, he held onto her shoulders for support. She stepped back, tripping over and pulled them both down onto the bed of solft pillows and blankets behind her.

He managed to stop himself before completely crushing her beneath him. Their breathing became still and they both froze in place.

Their eyes darted to the doorway above them, tensely waiting for a reaction from the guards outside. A few moments passed.

Nothing.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief, wanting to collapse onto the soft human beneath him and rest before realizing just how close they really were.

He looked back down at her. her breath was still frozen and shallow and they were practically nose to nose.

He couldn't resist letting the triumphant smile beam across his face

"Rose Tyler, am i glad to see you" he said, pulling her in for a hug and rolling around in the soft pit of pillows.

She couldn't help but laugh along with him and embraced the welcome hug, ignoring the greedy part of her that whispered _so close_.

0o0o0o0o0o

wow its been a while since ive written any thing

augh i couldn't help my self with that last part dammit hug me like that with your shirt off doctor jeeze

thanks so much for reading so far! please review etc etc :)

the reason these updates probably take so long is because i suck at plots and stuff so if any one had any ideas for where this story should go pleeaaasee dont hesitate to drop me a PM :) thanks for reading


End file.
